


i'm proud of you, himiko.

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Napping, Panta - Freeform, sleepy himiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: after being teased about her talent by miu iruma, himiko yumeno felt awful.  she didn't want anyone to see her cry, so the mage sprinted off to an empty restroom.  after hours of crying and self-hatred, her boyfriend, kokichi ouma, stepped up to the plate and helped himiko get some well needed confidence.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	i'm proud of you, himiko.

**Author's Note:**

> agh this is my biggest ship and comfort ship  
> please don't hate me if they are ooc in this fhsdih i wrote this as a vent hfsid

the words echoed through the mage’s head as she sprinted from the cafeteria like a broken record that could never be fixed. ‘magic isn’t real! you don’t have a talent! you’re a waste of a slot at hope’s peak, titless!’ 

honestly, himiko was used to the constant ridicule, the insults, and the scoffs that she’d get when she announced herself as the ultimate mage. the first words she’d typically hear were some reminder that she is, in fact, the ultimate magician, which would never fail to hurt her feelings. she was a mage, not a magician! she’d proven it so many times with her magic shows, her final exams always blowing everyone out of the park, and she’d always offer to show someone some magic if they were feeling down. that is the point of magic after all, to make other people smile.

then, the insults started to get worse. it was barely anyone other than the ultimate inventor herself, miu iruma, that would remind himiko of her petite figure, her inclination to be tired or half-asleep at all times, and her talent ‘not being real’. miu made claims, such as ‘the only real magic is the shit my fuckin’ brain comes up with!!’ and ‘i can be a magician, too! any man that looks at my tits will magically fall in love!!’ the mockery of her talent wasn’t even the worst of it- it was the way she simplified himiko’s struggles.

himiko fought to get to where she was. she trained for years on end, she learned every single thing about magic that she could, she even got so good at her talent that her teacher couldn’t even catch up.

so why did miu’s words hurt so badly?

himiko felt embarrassed because of the fact that she ran away, but she knew that she had to. this hurt too bad- she knew she’d end up crying in person if she didn’t hide instantly. it wasn’t that himiko was against crying, but she knew that a mage had to make people happy with their talent, and if everyone saw her crying,,, well, who knows. watching someone else cry isn’t exactly how you want to spend your lunch period, she assumed.

when himiko left, tenko, angie, and korekiyo seemed quite angry at miu, and each person threw a few of their own insults into the mix. tenko called her, ‘a degenerate male disguised as a female’, angie chimed in with a simple look of disappointment, and korekiyo threatened to “tear her limb from limb’... so, poor miu..? nah, miu was happy with the outcome of her insults. for some reason, that even miu didn’t realize, she loved being insulted. perhaps deep inside of her, her rudeness towards others came from a place of ‘i like to be insulted so i will insult you because maybe you do as well’..? nah, she just liked being a bitch for the attention.

when the day had finally ended and everyone had gotten back into their dorms from their classes, himiko ran into her dorm room from the bathroom stall she hid in for the day. she got out her phone and laid down onto her bed, a defeated look allowing itself onto her face.. she scrolled through the feeds of some of her social medias, but none of them even looked slightly appealing to her. it just felt as if the universe was reminding her that she wasn’t and would never be talented like everyone else. picture after picture of other people with real talents. 

a picture of rantaro amami in america, showing off his talent as the ultimate adventurer. a picture of tsumugi shirogane in an almost perfect cosplay, showing off her cosplayer talent. a picture from someone from another class, mahiru koizumi, of a beautiful shot of the setting sun from the roof of their school. everyone was so talented, except for himiko.

while she was friends with tenko, angie, and korekiyo, something told her they wouldn’t want to or know how to help her out. tenko would probably make her uncomfortable again, like she had a tendency to do. tenko’s crush on himiko was gone by this point, as himiko had definitely denied interest, but that didn’t stop tenko from becoming an obsessive friend. angie would most likely come up with some celestial excuse to why she was sad, which wasn’t a bad thing, and something just knowing that angie believes in her could help. korekiyo probably would just get confused and hang up, as for an anthropologist, he really didn’t understand how to help. she didn’t really know who else to talk to, but then she thought of the perfect person.

who better to talk to when you need affirmation than a liar, who will tell you exactly what you want to hear? she’d never been sad around kokichi before, but something told her that there was a first time for everything, and this was definitely her first time to be vulnerable towards him. if she was honest, she did feel butterflies begin to swarm in her stomach when talking to or about the supreme leader, and she didn’t like it at all. it made her feel sick, but not in a bad way. it felt like she just wanted him to tell her he cared about her, and then she’d simply take back every sly insult she jokingly, or not so jokingly, hurled towards him.

those exact butterflied were the reason that the pair started dating a while back, and it was, surprisingly, going amazing. she liked to be with kokichi physically and emotionally, and oh boy did he enjoy being with her as well. due to the fact that kokichi grew up without a lot of love as a child, he very much enjoyed the smiles and kisses that he got from her, and it made him think that he was really worthy of living and able to be loved. his confidence was restored, but not in a toxic way at all. 

himiko actually taught kokichi about how to be a better person, even helping him indirectly calm down the lying. since she would get hurt and distant when she heard him lie, he tried to calm it down. the one person who listened to his rambles, no matter how stupid or boring they were.

himiko reluctantly opened their dm, hoping that he wouldn’t remind her of her crying fit from earlier. it wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to him, but she didn’t want him to see her sad.

‘himagical: hi kokichi’

...why was she getting so many butterflies in her stomach as she awaited a reply? she never liked him before a few months ago when he started to talk to her more often, and she honestly thought that he was really caring when he wanted to be, sweet when he wanted to be, and helpful when he wanted to be. she didn’t talk to him at first out of fear, seeing that tenko warned her that talking to kokichi was basically a death wish, so she avoided it long ago.

there was a time, however, in which himiko had to work with kokichi on a few projects, and she realized that he really didn’t seem to be the ‘degenerate monster’ tenko claimed he was. he even helped her with opening up her emotions more, and it made himiko feel safe. she knew she shouldn’t have trusted a liar, but... too late.

in a way, himiko was also a liar. himiko had to pretend not to know how her magic worked, and each trick had some aspect of lie in them. she wouldn’t call herself a liar, but she was pretty good at the lies she did tell

it’s because himiko didn’t see them as lies- she saw them as secrets. she would NEVER reveal her secrets.

kokichi stared at his screen in confusion. of course, word had gotten to him about what happened earlier, and he knew that he just needed to help himiko and make her feel a little bit better.

even if kokichi wasn’t the best partner, he tried really hard. kokichi even tried to understand the concept of magic for her, and let her teach him a few basic things about magic, like how to make things disappear! well, it was more “watch himiko do magic and pretend to understand”, but it was fun to get to see her so incredibly happy!

he genuinely enjoyed seeing himiko happy, as it gave him something to think he was good at, other than lying. he was able to make someone happy and have an impact on her life; that was amazing. but... that was also the exact reason that it hurt so bad to see her sad.

‘cokeichi: hiya himi!! i heard about what happened earlier, are you ok?’

of course, she instantly was asked about what was wrong. that was the exact opposite of what she wanted to hear. she sighed as she typed her response, trying to fight back the tears that were pricking at her eyes from the memory of earlier.

’himagical: nyeh,,, miu kind of said some mean stuff to me and it made me kind of sad,,,’ himiko admitted, though reluctantly. she wanted to seem strong, but she knew deep down that she wasn’t, and she never would be.

himiko mainly spoke to angie- that was her best friend. korekiyo and tenko were definitely there, but they spent most of their conversations telling himiko and angie to stop talking to kokichi all together and to treat him as if he was an enemy. himiko liked kokichi, a lot more than she was comfortable sharing with him, so it was hard to want to cut him off.

‘cokeichi: of course it was that bitch. what’d she say?’

kokichi had zero tolerance at ALL for miu’s bullshit, especially when it involved himiko. it was very easy to manipulate himiko, as she fell for everything. she knew she was gullible, and she honestly thought that the people (excluding miu) at hope’s peak wouldn’t lie to her to hurt her. kokichi knew this vulnerability that the mage had shown to the inventor, and honestly, the entire class, and he wanted to protect her from getting hurt by them any longer. it hurt himiko to see miu treat her poorly, obviously, but it angered kokichi that miu had the audacity to insult himiko in the first place. in his mind, he was the only one that could tease her.

’himagical: she just told me i dont belong at hopes peak and all that... she says magic isnt real and all...’

she then sent a follow-up.

’himagical: she also insulted my looks but she does that every day’

kokichi’s rage was to the brim. miu insulted her looks typically, but she did that to everyone. whether it be calling kaede akamatsu ‘flat chested’, mahiru koizumi ‘fire crotch’, or, of course, calling himiko ‘titless’, she had no limits, nor did she have any care for the person’s reactions.

kokichi knew that acting angry would only upset himiko in this situation, however, and decided to play it a lot safer. he wasn’t typically the ‘you can vent to me’ type, but something about the obvious severity of that attack made him feel as if he had to let her be sad.

‘cokeichi: damn. i’m sorry, himi. if it means anything to you, i think your magic is amazing.’

himiko didn’t care if this was a lie or not. in her completely degraded state, those final six words meant the world and more to her. yeah, her talent was astonishing! she made everyone smile with her shows, her enthusiasm, and of course, her passion. she felt the hot tear that had left her eye slow down it’s pace on her cheek as she got another text.

‘cokeichi: i mean, you have to give yourself some credit. you fought really hard to get to hope’s peak. you’re telling me that you aren’t successful and talented after you literally outdid your master to the point that you were more famous than him? you literally got scouted by the most elite and selective school in the world for your talent. i think it’s safe to say that that whorebag miu has no idea what the hell she’s talking about.’

the message was one of the sweetest things that himiko had ever read. she took a screenshot of the message, mentally reminding herself to later put it in a photo album she had of things to look at when sad.

‘himagical: thanks, kichi… that means a lot... ‘

‘cokeichi: hey, its the least i can do.’

‘himagical: can you do me a favor and keep it between us that i was sad?’

‘cokeichi: … everyone kinda already knows. miu was kinda sorta bragging about it.’

himiko sighed, but she nodded her head. that was a typical miu thing to do, 100%.

‘himagical: fhdsifh nyehh’

‘cokeichi: hey. make sure that you stay awake for like 10 minutes okay? i gotta go get something’

kokichi knew damn well that if he was to go away from his phone for any longer than a few seconds, himiko would be out like a light. she always seemed down for a nap, which he honestly found adorable since she was always in the mood for a nap when kokichi wanted to take one as a couple. kokichi was honestly just as tired as his counterpart sometimes when around himiko for too long, as no matter how much panta he chugged, her exhaustion would rub off on him.

‘himagical: okae?? but i’m sorry if i do im very tired’

himiko saw this as an opportunity to take a quick little ‘nap’, or to close her eyes for five minutes and see how she felt when she opened them. due to her constant exhaustion, she’d found several ways to bypass the exhaustion that she could never get rid of. the easiest way to get rid of it was to simply pretend to sleep for a few minutes, and if she ended up falling asleep in the process- so be it.

himiko set her phone’s ringer on as she turned on a timer for 5 minutes. she assumed that if she fell asleep, or if kokichi texted her, the ringer would wake her up. she let her phone start to play ‘renee’ by sales, her favorite song, and let her eyes close as she hugged one of her pillows close and relaxed into the bedsheets.

after a few moments of the music playing and switching to ‘i’d rather sleep’ by kero kero bonito, she had almost fallen asleep until she was brought back to reality by a knock on her door. she reluctantly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she walked to the door. ‘who’s coming over at this hour..?,’ she questioned to herself.

himiko opened the door to see a smiling kokichi, one strawberry panta and one grape panta in his hands. she wondered why she saw a flush of pink scurry to his face upon seeing her, until she looked down and realized she was wearing kokichi’s hoodie (which was somehow oversized on her). she sheepishly smiled, the sleepiness still apparent in her gaze. “...i fell asleep…”

“yeah, i can see that.” kokichi walked right past her, closing the door for himself after he walked in. himiko walked away from the entrance, slowly following kokichi. “i know you were feeling sad, so i got you your favorite drink! aren’t i just the best boyfriend ever?”

himiko wanted to say some teasing comment, but the look of pride and adoration in kokichi’s eyes made her practically melt. what a dork for someone that’s supposed to be evil. “yeah... you are, ‘kichi…”

kokichi smiled pridefully as he laid himself down on her bed and took a swig of his own grape panta. “hey, nice song choice, sleepyhead,” he said, referring to the song about sleep playing… as she slept.

“nyeh..! don’t tease me..! i just wanted to relax…” she admitted, taking a seat next to kokichi. he handed her the strawberry panta, and she took a short sip. a smile approached her face as she started to feel a bit better about the events of the day, just by kokichi’s kindness.

“if you wanna relax so bad, then lay down! i know that you like to cuddle… so why not?” it was fairly rare for kokichi to suggest cuddling, especially on such a short notice, since he was not quite used to the whole ‘relationship’ thing. it was a nice breath of fresh air to have himiko around, as she treated him like a real person and saw past his lies.

himiko was one hundred percent the biggest sucker for cuddling and taking naps together as a couple, so she happily obliged and laid her head on kokichi’s chest. “...psst, ‘kichi? i’m glad you’re being so sweet and all, but… can i ask you why? i mean, you don’t usually just drop everything to come over…”

kokichi shrugged, a light giggle escaping his lips. around anyone else, he’d usually come up with some excuse along the lines of ‘well, it’s because someone needs to make sure you aren’t dead’, but to himiko, even *he* had a hard time lying sometimes. “it’s ‘cuz i’m proud of you, himiko. i didn’t want you going to sleep sad, so i thought that i’d just go to sleep, with you! then, i’ll know if you’re crying.”

himiko felt a smile tug at her lips. “nyeh... th-thank you, kokichi… i’m proud of you too… you’ve really matured since… since we… fi…” and with that, she was asleep.

kokichi simply giggled again, closing his eyes and letting his tiredness overcome him as well as he fell asleep, arms holding himiko tight. 

kokichi truly did know- his girlfriend was one of the most talented people there.

she worked the magic of curing a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> ily


End file.
